Festín mortuorio
by Domina Mortem
Summary: ¡Qué hermosa fiesta que nos hace olvidar nuestra cita con esa blanca desalmada! [Octubre: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad pues yo sólo los uso para hacer con ellos lo que se me antoje sin cobrar un centavo. _

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: Drabble, o sea que es corto, así funcionan. Situación precaria. Mojo Jojo es nuestro protagonista. Lo escribí mientras escuchaba "Danza macabra" de Camille Saint-Saëns._

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Peste negra.

* * *

.

**Festín mortuorio**

.

* * *

Las risas de mis invitados renuevan los ánimos que por un momento creí perder ante la nebulosa visión que me azotó hacía tan solo unos momentos.

_"¡Pero qué banquete tan encantador!" _

Sí, las alabanzas me traen a la vida como la oportunidad de cubrirnos de los placeres mundanos.

_"¡Coman, amigos míos!, ¡copulen con las mujeres más bellas de mis tierras!, ¡beban y bailen todo lo que quieran esta noche!"_

Sorbo ruidoso el vino de mi copa hecha de oro y observo mi reflejo. Las pústulas se asoman en mi cuello pero no es la infame marca de la muerte la que aleja a las damas.

Ya antes era repulsivo, tan bajo en estatura y cubierto de bello por todo el cuerpo como un primate domesticado usando vestidos de noble. Mis gestos eran brutos y mi carácter lo era aún más. Pero mis riquezas me permitían ventajas y las señoras podían disimular el asco que les causaba si veían que yo podía compartirles goces materiales.

_"¡Rían, mis pobres diablos, rían ahora que no les falta el aire!"_

Miro a una de las invitadas brincar sobre la mesa, botando las sobras de comida de mis ricos amigos mientras se desnuda para enseñar la podredumbre en sus carnes enfermas. Todos vitorean con extraño deleite y uno de ellos se pone a la par de la moza para comenzar a besar las llagas con inquietante ceremonia.

_"¡Qué hermosa fiesta que nos hace olvidar nuestra cita con esa blanca desalmada!"_

Encerrados en mi castillo con la orden de no salir y morir con el resto de los pobres donde sus cuerpos son lanzados a fosas comunes, tenemos nuestra última orgía de pecados.

Permitimos que la gula nos deje devorar cada alimento en los platos, que la lujuria despierte nuestros instintos más feroces, que la avaricia nos apoye en poseer lo que otros jamás tendrán, que la envidia nos ayude a burlarnos de los desgraciados que no están infectados, que el orgullo como señores feudales nos deje seguir regodeándonos en herencias, que la pereza nos infeste luego de habernos sentido extasiados, y que la ira nos domine llevándonos a romper los lazos con el Dios que hace mucho tiempo nos ha abandonado.

_"¡Jueguen, mis grotescos pecadores, porque el Diablo ya nos ha acogido!"_

Malditos esos que yacen fuera de mis muros. Mis salones son nuestra exclusiva sala de espera. Si pronto habremos de partir entonces se hará con lo poco que nos queda de nuestros cuerpos llenos de complacencia.

_"¡Disfruten, porque ya estamos en el infierno!, ¡aquellos hombres con capas negras y máscaras escabrosas son demonios que aguardan nuestras sucias almas que se han contaminado de inmundicia!, ¡porque nos han engañado a todos, no es el castigo del Señor que nos ha condenado a los dolores y al tortuoso final, es el mal que nos deja ser parte de su frente!, ¡amemos pues al Diablo, oh por todo el fuego que luego queme estas carnes ya en descomposición, amemos la muerte que ilusamente quisimos evitar!"_

Algunos ya han caído. En sus caras veo el sufrimiento y todo comienza a apestar.  
Bebo una última vez de mi copa favorita y sonrío con la dentadura amarilla al resto de los presentes.

_"... Muerte, te lo imploro, cobíjame ya con tus esqueléticas extremidades."_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Dos cosas.**_

_**Primera:**_

_**Repito, es "El año de la abundancia". Actividad que incentiva a los autores a hacernos escribir sobre otros personajes de la caricatura. No todo tiene que ser romance, no todo tiene que ser de las parejas habituales en el fandom. No todo tiene que ser como los lectores mandan. **_

**_Usuaria Keilly, a falta de poder responderte en privado porque no tienes cuenta, considera lo anterior._**

_**Segunda:**_

_**A todos mis lectores aberrantes, tengan ustedes un dulce y macabro Samhain.**_

_**Domina Mortem**_


End file.
